Verminious Snaptrap
He is a characters from T.U.F.F. Puppy. Verminious Snaptrap played Banzai in The Mammoth King He is a hyena Verminious Snaptrap played Kaa in The Jungle Book (DisneyTHX Animal Style) He is a snake Verminious Snaptrap played Frollo in The Watterson of Notre Dame He is a judge Verminious Snaptrap played General Grievous in Star Wars (CartoonLover321) He is a general Verminious Snaptrap played Prince Achmed in Kovuladdin He is a grumpy prince Verminious Snaptrap played Hopper in An Animated Animal's Life He is a bug Verminious Snaptrap played Scar in The Sloth King He is a evil lion Verminious Snaptrap played Gazeem the Theif in Gofretteladdin He is a thief & Jafar's Partner Verminious Snaptrap played Old Jafar in Spidermanladdin He is a Creepie Old Man Verminious Snaptrap played Carface in All Pony's Go to Heaven and All Pony's Go to Heaven 2 He is an Evil Bulldog Verminious Snaptrap played Sir Hiss in Fishtronaut Hood He is a green snake Verminious Snaptrap played Cortez in Spike and Shining Armor the Road to El Dorado Verminious Snaptrap played HellHound in All Mice Go To Heaven (Nikkdisneylover8390's version) Verminious Snaptrap played Lucifer in Cadancerella Verminious Snaptrap played Sa'luk in Kryptoladdin 3: The King of Theives and Dudleyladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a muder Verminious Snaptrap played Dr. Evil in Dudley Puppy: Internation dog of Mystery, Dudley Puppy: The Spy Who Shagged Me and Dudley Puppy: Goldmember Portayal In T.U.F.F Wolf Played By Niju In T.U.F.F. Cat Played By Jenner In T.U.F.F. Fox Played By Buster Gallery Opening 028.png Opening_030.png|Snaptrap and Larry with a cookie jar about to get hurt by Dudley and Kitty. Opening 033.png|D.O.O.M. Mates Turbo agent dadli s01e01 012 0001.jpg turbo_agent_dadli_s01e01 024_0001.jpg vlcsnap-2014-01-24-19h57m48s129.png vlcsnap-2014-01-24-19h57m55s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-20-17h08m10s224.png vlcsnap-2014-01-16-23h07m07s223.png vlcsnap-2014-01-16-23h07m15s50.png vlcsnap-2014-01-16-23h04m11s1.png vlcsnap-2013-10-17-17h58m56s149.png vlcsnap-2014-02-01-12h22m25s9.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-23-11h07m57s64.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-21-16h30m17s44.png vlcsnap-2013-12-12-16h50m58s35.png vlcsnap-2013-12-12-16h52m08s236.png vlcsnap-2014-01-19-13h30m04s102.png Larry_Has_Pants!!.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-20-20h14m06s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-22-18h42m22s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-06-09h20m29s9.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-06-09h21m40s168.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-04-19h56m07s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-04-19h56m41s160.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-20h13m30s255.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-20-17h09m10s46.png 1.png 2.png FMM6.png FMM7.png Reject.png FMM9.png Snaptrap_and_larry_forget_me_mutt.png Tuff-puppy-forget-me-mutt-sewage-shenanigans.jpg vlcsnap-2014-02-04-09h16m21s57.png FMM13.png vlcsnap-2014-01-21-18h33m48s79.png Turbo agent dadli s01e11 052 0001.jpg FMM31.png FMM32.png vlcsnap-2014-01-18-19h36m22s220.png vlcsnap-2014-01-18-19h36m27s19.png vlcsnap-2014-01-17-10h23m50s226.png FMM11.jpg vlcsnap-2014-01-17-10h24m21s26.png vlcsnap-2014-01-17-15h58m25s232.png FMM36.png Turbo agent dadli s01e11 059 0001.jpg Turbo agent dadli s01e11 059 0002.jpg FMM37.png vlcsnap-2014-02-04-09h20m26s211.png vlcsnap-2014-01-17-10h43m08s37.png FMM39.png vlcsnap-2014-01-17-10h26m56s51.png turbo_agent_dadli_s01e11 062_0001.jpg|"Jinx! You owe me a root beer!" turbo_agent_dadli_s01e11 062_0002.jpg|Dudley and Snaptrap Jinxs! Turbo agent dadli s01e11 062 0003.jpg Turbo agent dadli s01e11 063 0001.jpg FMM42.png Turbo agent dadli s01e11 064 0002.jpg FMM46.png Turbo agent dadli s01e11 066 0001.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-22-21h49m34s232.png 20120729152945.png 20120729152948.png vlcsnap-2014-01-25-21h44m09s53.png 20120729152618.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-22-20h58m27s151.png vlcsnap-2014-01-22-20h58m35s216.png Turbo agent dadli s01e13 038 0001.jpg Turbo agent dadli s01e13 038 0002.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-22-18h43m48s122.png turbo_agent_dadli_s01e13 049_0001.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-22-18h47m20s218.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-22-17h54m11s66.png vlcsnap-2014-01-22-20h10m46s212.png vlcsnap-2014-01-23-09h11m37s248.png vlcsnap-2014-01-23-09h16m27s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-06-09h24m49s37.png vlcsnap-2014-01-23-09h22m56s98.png vlcsnap-2014-01-22-20h04m36s102.png turbo_agent_dadli_s01e13 064_0001.jpg turbo_agent_dadli_s01e13 085_0001.jpg Turbo agent dadli s01e16 021 0002.jpg Turbo agent dadli s01e16 021 0001.jpg Turbo agent dadli s01e16 023 0001.jpg Turbo agent dadli s01e16 024 0001.jpg Turbo agent dadli s01e16 025 0001.jpg Turbo agent dadli s01e16 026 0001.jpg turbo_agent_dadli_s01e16 027_0001.jpg Skdoomandgloom00035.png Vlcsnap-2014-02-11-12h34m26s105.png vlcsnap-2014-02-11-12h34m31s163.png turbo_agent_dadli_s01e20 015_0001.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-24-15h49m53s226.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-26-11h31m49s199.png vlcsnap-2014-01-18-22h46m07s69.png vlcsnap-2014-01-16-11h23m17s252.png vlcsnap-2014-01-19-12h41m38s233.png vlcsnap-2014-01-19-12h51m42s128.png vlcsnap-2014-01-19-12h52m19s240.png vlcsnap-2014-01-19-12h54m03s5.png T.U.F.F. Puppy TUFF Sell 033 0001.jpg ATOTK 5.png ATOTK_21.png DM_15.png DM_23.png DM_28.png DM_29.png DM_39.png Category:Characters Category:TUFF Puppy Characters Category:Villains Category:Rats Category:Rodents Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Ugly Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:Black Characters